The New Rebellion
by Black Wing Dragonshard
Summary: Code Geass with a couple OC's thrown into the mix how will the new rebellion fair? I know I'm terrible at summarys
1. Move One: Humble Beginnings

**A/N: Just a re-post of the first chapter hope you like it ^_^...oh and also **** I do not own Code Geass ****Gorō Taniguchi does (although I would have kept it going no just stop it at G2). I only own the complete Hyar Knights, Ace Arick, Kuro Asuka, Blane Hyar, Zenith Hyar, Saya Arick and Nightfall.**

* * *

A kid with pitch-black eyes and dark-blue hair was sitting in the student council room reading a book like any other day.

"Ace?" Lelouch asked walking into the council room.

Ace looked up from his book and looked at Lelouch, "Yes?" he asked with a similar bored tone as Lelouch talked with.

"Well it's just rare to see you in the Council Room this early in the morning."

Ace thought a moment, "That is true." He said closing his book and walking over to get a chess board.

It became a daily habit that Lelouch and Ace would play chess before the rest of the members came for their morning meeting.

"What's the record now?" Lelouch said setting up the black pieces on his side of the board.

"We are tied at eight games apiece." Ace said setting up his white pieces.

Lelouch nodded. Ace had been the first person to ever out-think him in a game of chess since he started playing and ever since the first match they had alternating games with each other where the other would win then the next day vise-versa.

Ace made his opening move followed by Lelouch and from then on out it was a complete mind war. About 20 minutes into the game they were in a complete stalemate. "Ace I think we just tied…" Lelouch said being cut-off by Ace holding up a finger.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to lose and I will be the first to get a 2-win streak." Ace said moving his pawn and getting a rook. "Check." He said with a smile.

Lelouch looked at the board trying to figure out what his worthy opponent was doing. "Well I think you are the one to be checkmated." He said moving a knight take the rook.

Ace smirked moving his queen to take the knight. "Check." He said again.

Lelouch looked at him and returned smirked moving his queen to defend.

Ace laughed and moved his bishop to check Lelouch's king again. "Check."

A hint of worry flashed though Lelouch's eyes but quickly disappeared. "Well then…" he said after a moment of quiet moving his pawn to defend once more.

Ace moved his rook to check the king. "Check." He said starting to sound like a repeating record.

Lelouch moved his king forward one square and Ace answered by taking his queen and putting him into checkmate. It was a silent checkmate as Ace walked over to the tally marks they made and put a line by his name.

Lelouch started to put the board away when Shirley and Millie walked into the Council Room. "Hi guys!" Millie said as excited as ever.

"Hi Millie." Lelouch said his voice edged with sadness.

Ace moved over to the window and looked out at the sky. "So when does the meeting start anyways?"

"Umm well when everyone else gets here we can start." Millie said flipping through a magazine she found on the table.

They all sat in quiet Ace looking out the window, Millie reading her magazine, Lelouch doing homework and Shirley drawing a picture when the other four walked in.

"We're here!" said a pure white hair and eyed girl named Kuro.

She walked in followed by Nina, Rivalz, and a Light blue haired teal eyed girl named Saya. "So what exactly are we going to talk about today?" Rivalz said with a yawn.

Millie's eyes sparkled, "I say we have a school fund-raiser." She said with excitement etched into her voice.

This statement drew the attention of everyone in the room including Lelouch and Ace whom were both in a trance like state.

"A fund raiser?" Lelouch asked holding back amusement.

"Precisely. Any ideas?"

Everyone thought for a moment. "Well we could have a sort of day off from school." Rivalz suggested.

"But everyone would have to be attending like a school-wide party." Saya said quietly but audible for everyone in the room.

Ace looked at Lelouch who was obviously thinking of something.

"How about we have some sort of competition to go along with the fund raiser?" Lelouch said looking up at Millie.

"It could be open to the public to improve our commissions." Kuro said in her usual slightly bored voice.

"Is there something I can help with?" Nina directed her question at Millie.

Millie thought and smiled a mischievous smile. "I want you to figure out a booth we can make Ace, Rivalz and Lelouch participate in." she said.

Lelouch looked up quickly, Rivalz dropped the book he was reading and Ace literally fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Don't we get any say in this?" Ace asked quickly composing himself.

"Nope." Shirley said in an innocent voice.

Lelouch, Rivalz, and Ace all quickly ran out of the room.

"So what's the plan Nina?" Kuro said with an evil grin.


	2. Move Two: A New Threat?

**Black Wing: *appears holding a box* Well I have a present for everyone that read the first chapter *opens the box reveling tons of cookies* take one.**

**GodofBlood: *takes a cookie and devours it* Anyways I am GodofBlood and the co-writer of this story and here is the disclaimer.**

**Black Wing: I do not own Code Geass Gorō Taniguchi does (although I would have kept it going no just stop it at G2). And I don't own The Enemy by Static-X. I only own the complete Hyar Knights, Ace Arick, Kuro Asuka, Blane Hyar, Zenith Hyar, Saya Arick and Nightfall.**

**GodofBlood: And I own Chris Ralenti, Lily Saeta and David Ralenti!**

**Random person #1: So when will all these characters be used and how important are they?**

**Black Wing: Everyone will be used in time I just put them in early disclaimers because I like to let people know who aren't Canon, many OC's are importart no Canon will be killed off.**

**GodofBlood: So…without any other words here's Chapter two!**

_**History Class**_

Ace and Lelouch were sitting in History completely bored out of their minds.

"Feudal Japan was a chaotic time where many of the provinces were individually ruled by rulers called daimyos." The teacher droned reading from a text book.

Lelouch looked around, most of his classmates were either slightly paying attention or just flat-out asleep, when Lelouch looked over at Ace, Ace returned his gaze and mischievously smiled.

Lelouch felt his phone vibrate and pretended to read along with the teacher as he pulled out his phone and read the text message. I think it's time to make this class a little more interesting.

Lelouch looked directly at Ace with a warning glance but Ace ignored it and pulled out his laptop, which they were allowed to use in the school. Lelouch sank in his seat and started putting everything in his backpack because he knew to expect the worse.

Ace tapped a few things into his laptop and started packing everything up and looked at Lelouch expecting his actions to be scolded at by his friend. When Lelouch looked over his face looked sad but there was a slight twinge of excitement dancing in his eyes. Ace turned his attention to the front of the room when a light started to flicker rapidly.

"Nobunaga Oda was one of the three to begin the unification of all the provinces—" The teacher was cut off by the sprinklers turning on in the room spraying water everywhere and soaking everything.

The class instantly lit up as students began screaming and running out of the classroom, the teacher however was too stunned to move. Ace and Lelouch quickly filed in with the rest of their drenched classmates and ran out of the classroom.

"Ace!" The teacher yelled loud enough to make heads poke out of other classrooms to check out the commotion in the hallway.

"Why do you always think it's me?" Ace asked sprinkling his words with a tone of innocence.

The whole class laughed at the innocent sounding Ace which made the teachers face turn red with anger. "Lelouch escort Ace to the office this insant!" He yelled with obvious anger.

Lelouch nodded and started walking away from the laughing class and angry teacher with Ace right behind him. "Maybe we shouldn't have done that." Lelouch said trying to hold in his laughter.

Ace waved at the students in the other classrooms as they walked by the other classroom as if he was a King and they were his subjects.

"Earth to Ace!"

"Huh?"

"I mean isn't it a little suspicious I we are the only two who didn't get wet." He said mentally noting that he could still hear the laughter and yelling of the group he left behind.

Ace put his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "Well maybe but it's all for the sake of comedy."

"The sake of comedy is that why you rigged every sprinkler in the school to go off with the push of a button?"

"Precisely my dear friend." Ace said amused that his childhood friend Lelouch could not even grasp what he was talking about.

When Lelouch reached the office he heard the principal laughing about something.

"_Could he really be okay with Ace using the sprinklers like that?" _He thought to himself as he opened the door letting Ace walk in before him.

"Ace I heard what you did!" The principal said through his laughter then quickly composed himself.

Ace nodded wondering what his punishment will be this time.

"This time your punishment will have to do with the fund-raiser which the student council has thought up."

Ace and Lelouch both got wide-eyed and gulped.

"Which would be?" Ace asked with a shaky voice.

The principal grinned as Nina walked in.

"Hello guys I've come up with a plan for the Student Council's addition to the fun-raiser." She said smiling.

Ace and Lelouch looked at each other confused and afraid then they turned their attention to Nina as the plan was explained.

_**Ace's House**_

Ace and Lelouch sat in Ace's room listening to The Enemy by Static-X.

"This is do lame!" Ace said throwing his notebook against the wall.

Lelouch chuckled, "Just do your work and you'll be fine." He said reading the book they were assigned to read.

Ace let out a huge sigh and walked over to his computer and started typing notes for the book.

They sat in silence when a knock sounded from downstairs. Ace looked out the window and saw a Britannian solider standing outside with something in his hands.

"Soldier…" Ace said reluctantly walking out of his room to the door down stairs.

Lelouch walked to the window and watched as the soldier and Ace talked. When it seemed as if the talking stopped he heard the door close and footsteps sounding on the staircase.

"What was that all about?" Lelouch asked Ace as he walked through the door.

"Some census thing…I don't get why they always think there is someone else living here all the time." Ace replied turning off the song which was on repeat.

"Well I'm usually over here so—" Lelouch started to say being cut off by his cell ringing.

Ace watched as Lelouch walked out of the room cellphone up to his ear. _"I wonder who called him this is the first time I've seen him on his phone when I'm around." _He thought to himself as thousands of questions swarmed in his head.

Minutes later Lelouch returned to the room and started packing up.

"I have to get to a meeting." He said obviously in a hurry to get out of the house.

Ace looked at him puzzled for a moment but shrugged it off as family problems. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." He said moving back to his work.

With that Lelouch was gone and Ace was still puzzled to what made Lelouch in such a hurry. Ace flipped on the T.V. and switched to the news.

"Britannian officials claim to have found the location of the Rebel known as Zero." The newsperson said looking a little uneasy talking about Zero.

Ace saw his house in the background and sighed. "Why would they think he would be here…" he said thinking out loud.

"Come out with your hands up Zero!" a voice boomed over a megaphone.

Ace laughed and went out his back door and sprinted to an abandoned hanger three blocks away.

_**Black Knight HQ**_

"So they think they found me?" Zero said to Ogi who was watching the T.V. news cast.

"Yeah apparently you we're at this house." Ogi said pointing to Ace's house.

"_That's Ace's house!" _Zero mentally noted, alarmed that his friend's house was on T.V.

"Why would I be at a house in a district like that?" Zero said trying his best not to sound alarmed.

"Should we launch a surprise attack on them while they are searching the house?" Kaleen asked walking up behind Zero.

Zero thought for a moment but his thoughts were interrupted by a sound of an explosion on the T.V.

"This just in an unknown Knightmare frame has appeared and has starting attacking Britannian soldiers!" The newsperson said excited about getting an exciting scoop.

The camera shifted over to the Knightmare frame which was hovering in mid-air reflecting the sun-light off of its pure white armor.

"It kind of looks like the Lancelot." Ogi said noting the physical appearance of the knightmare.

Zero was speechless. He just looked at the knightmare frame and wondered if it was an enemy if it was one of the many allies.

**Well anyone want to guess on who is piloting the kinghtmare there's a cookie in it for you. Well this is the first time a Hyar Knight has been sighted *hint hint*. Next chapter will be up after I update my other stories.**


End file.
